


Ролевые игры

by superfluous_man



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pet Names, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кокс и Джей Ди и их особые отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ролевые игры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roleplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869400) by [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera). 



> Фанфик на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3719730

— Нравится тебе? — спросил Кокс, шлепнув Джей Ди по заднице. Тот ахнул и, налегая на кухонную столешницу, прогнулся в спине. Звук шлепка отозвался эхом в его ушах, посылая жар по всему телу. 

— Я задал тебе вопрос, Салли, — снова шлепок, сильнее.

— Да, доктор, — ответил Джей Ди. Он инстинктивно двинулся, но тут же был с силой прижат к столу.

— Разве я разрешал тебе двигаться, Салли?

— Нет, доктор, простите, — Новичок ожидал еще одного шлепка, но его все не было. Заместо него он почувствовал, как пальцы Кокса медленно продвигаются вверх по бедрам, поднимая подол платья все выше и выше. У Джона перехватило дыхание только от одной мысли о своей выставленной напоказ заднице.

— Хорошая девочка. А теперь настало время для твоего осмотра, — Джей Ди глубоко вдохнул, слегка нервничая перед тем, что должно было произойти дальше.

Кокс задрал платье до талии, обнажая красные трусики, обтягивающие промежность, и розовые ягодицы. Он медленно провел пальцем между ними, остановившись возле ануса, а затем мягко нажал на него. Джей Ди почти перестал дышать. В голове не осталось ничего, кроме мыслей о том, что Кокс может с ним сделать. И о том, что он будет делать.

— Ты подготовилась? — спросил Кокс, надавливая сильнее на вход.

Новичок открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но из его горла вдруг вырвался глубокий стон. Кокс зарычал, прижимаясь к нему сильнее. Но вдруг он убрал палец, и Джей Ди было начал паниковать, боясь, что тот остановится, но Кокс, добравшись рукой до кромки трусиков, сдвинул ткань в сторону, обнажая гладко выбритый анус.

Джей Ди прикрыл глаза и простонал, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы не начать в нетерпении ерзать задницей. Мгновением позже он почувствовал палец около своей дырочки, медленно входящий в него. Он затаил дыхание. Только когда палец вошел до конца, Дориан, застонав, смог заставить себя дышать снова. Прижимая тело Джей Ди к столешнице, Кокс вынул палец, снова толкаясь внутрь, на этот раз сильнее.

Он продолжал трахать подготовленную дырочку Джей Ди еще несколько секунд, прежде чем добавить второй палец. Новичок беспрестанно постанывал, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к члену, и тот прижимается к кружеву трусиков.

— Да, ты такая мокрая, прямо как я и просил, — Джей Ди охнул в ответ, двигая задницей навстречу пальцам всякий раз, как они входили в него. — Ну, Салли, так что ты хотела?

Краска разлилась по лицу Джей Ди, когда он подумал о том, что должен был сказать дальше.

— Мне нужна инъекция спермы, — ответил он, задыхаясь на полуслове от пальцев доктора Кокса, смазано проехавшихся по простате.

— А когда была твоя последняя инъекция? — если бы Джей Ди не был занят попытками не кончить каждый раз, как Кокс задевал внутри чувствительную точку, то он был бы очень впечатлен актерской игрой своего наставника.

— Вчера, — новая волна удовольствия накрыла тело Джона, и он прогнулся в спине.

— Ох, я даже не знаю: разве не опасно для здоровья так часто делать инъекции?

— Пожалуйста, доктор, мне это очень нужно…

Кокс продолжал трахать пальцами задницу Новичка и остановился только тогда, когда тот начал захлебываться от криков.

— Тогда тебе лучше ничего не говорить боссу: я не хочу проблем, — шепот Кокса возле уха Джей Ди прокатился мурашками по всему его телу.

— Я никому не скажу, доктор.

— Хорошая девочка, — отстраняясь, проговорил Кокс.

Джон терпеливо ждал, прогнувшись на кухонной столешнице. Он знал, что будет делать доктор Кокс дальше, и, заслышав бряцание застежки ремня, только подтвердил свои мысли..

Вспышка возбуждения пронеслась по телу Джей Ди, как только он сновал почувствовал чужие пальцы на своей заднице. Кокс, сдвинув вбок трусики, приставил головку члена ко входу.

Джей Ди схватился за край столешницы, подготавливая себя к члену, который был явно больше, чем два пальца. Доктор Кокс медленно начал входить в него, растягивая и заполняя изнутри, заставляя стонать. Как только его член был полностью внутри, он подался назад, остановившись, почти полностью его вынув. Новичок знал, что последует за этим, знал, что как только Кокс будет готов, он оттрахает его подготовленную дырочку так грубо, что сам Джей Ди сорвет голос от бесконечных охов и ахов.

И Кокс так и сделал. Сжимая бедра Дориана, толкаясь членом вперед, заставляя его скулить; потом снова подаваясь назад, снова с силой вставляя, вновь вызывая стон — и так на протяжении нескольких последующих минут. С каждым разом он трахал Джей Ди все жестче, с каждым разом увеличивая темп.

Джон знал, что доктор Кокс был близок к оргазму. Его ногти впивались сильнее в бедра Джей Ди, он тяжело дышал, как загнанный зверь, и повторял нынешнее «имя» Джона снова и снова, попеременно рассказывая о том, как же ему хорошо:

— Ты такая узкая, так сильно сжимаешь мой большой член. Такая горячая, так охуенно, ах, да, Салли…

Он кончил с громким стоном, переходящим в глубокий вздох. С силой толкаясь бедрами в тело Новичка последние несколько раз, Кокс просунул руку под его бедра, нащупывая пальцами твердый стояк, запрятанный под ткань женских трусиков.

Пока его член был все еще внутри Джона, доктор Кокс обхватил ладонью стояк своего протеже и начал дрочить, заставляя того под ним всхлипывать.

— Я кончаю, — прохныкал Джей Ди, трахая кулак своего наставника.

— Да, кончи для меня, — прошептал Кокс в ухо Джей Ди, прикусив мочку уха именно в тот момент, когда Джон, громко застонав, кончил на поверхность стола.

Когда Новичок издал последний всхлип, доктор Кокс вышел из него и нежно вновь накрыл ягодицы подолом юбки:

— Ты чудесно выглядишь в ней, — сказал он. — Может быть, в следующий раз я достану тебе что-нибудь поуже. И покороче.

Джей Ди покраснел при мысли об этом, но он совсем был не против. С Коксом уж точно.


End file.
